Night Ninja’s Princess
'Night Ninja’s Princess '''is the 38th episode of Season 24. Summary When Night Ninja sets his eyes on Elena’s sister Isabel, he instantly falls in love with her and sends her a note to meet him in the forest which leaves Elena and the PJ Masks worried. Mingo then becomes worried too and decides to follow his “mommy” to make sure she doesn’t fall into any trouble with the troublesome ninja and his minions. Plot The episode begins at the forest of Avalor where Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are jumping around when suddenly, they hear voices coming in their direction, so Night Ninja tells his Ninjalinos to hide in the bushes. When they hid, Night Ninja peered down to see a young and beautiful girl in a blue dress he ever laid his eyes on. But he found that she was not alone as three adorable baby jaquins in three different colors appeared behind her, looking glad that they were having an evening stroll in the forest. The purple one was glad too, and called the princess "Mommy", as she laughed lightly and corrected the little jaquin that she's named Isa, which was short for her name, Isabel. Then after they left to continue their stroll, Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos climbed down just as the Ninjalinos noticed that their leader looked a bit funny until they realized that Night Ninja is in love again... only with someone other than Catboy's female alter ego, Catgirl. They rolled their eyes as one of them snapped Night Ninja out of his love trance, who was back to his senses and lead his minions out of the forest. The next morning, Connor, Amaya, and Greg came for a visit as they were welcomed by Elena, Isabel, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom, and Greg thanks Isabel for inviting them to stay for the weekend as Isabel says that she is welcome and that she, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom are glad that they could come, plus, it was nice of Migs and Dulce to let their children stay in the palace while they're away. Isabel smiled a thanks and that they are welcome just when Armando came with an envelope, which was for Isabel as he gave it to her and left. When Isabel opened the envelope, Greg and Estrella asked her what was inside when she (Isabel) pulled a paper out and read it out loud, which says: "Come meet me in the forest at 7pm. I have a treat for you."- NN. With her eyebrow raised in confusion, Elena asked who sent the note to her sister and what NN stood for just as Connor saw a drawing of a sticky splat right next to the initials, and guessed that the note must be from Night Ninja. Looking back at the note, Isabel decides that she should go tonight, but that left her friends worried as Amaya asked her if it’s a good idea since they suspect that Night Ninja might have a trick up his sleeves. But Isabel doesn't think so and goes to get ready. In her bedroom, Isabel was packing up her satchel bag to get prepared for tonight while Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom were watching. Trivia * Night Ninja develops a crush on Isabel. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Isabel Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Friendship Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Flirting Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Elena of Avalor images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Isabel images Category:Season 24 images Category:Villain images Category:Jaquin images Category:Ninjalino images Category:Group images